


i will never meet your eyes

by reyess (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Knives, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trippy, Violence, forgetful, really weird, save him lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reyess
Summary: "That's not a tattoo?" Tyler asked, jumping as he clasped his hands over his mouth, "Sorry.""You know you aren't supposed to speak nonsense, I'm sick of it."





	

Josh sighed as he wrapped a bandage tightly around Tyler's wrists.

"You know they'll find you," he just mumbled, cleaning up the blood, "Don't do it again."

"I know they'll find me, I hope they do," the smaller just responded, neither of them making eye contact.

* * *

 "That's marked down for the third time this week, Ty."

"Yeah yeah, whoop dee do!" Tyler said sarcastically, no eye contact.

"Nobody wants to be found, T. I once was, but I ran. They marked me," he didn't speak louder than a whisper, tracing his finger down the intricate design on his left arm.

"That's not a tattoo?" Tyler asked, jumping as he clasped his hands over his mouth, "Sorry."

"You know you aren't supposed to speak nonsense, I'm sick of it."

* * *

Days are long, the two never got a break. Tyler sighed as he blew out a puff of smoke. Maybe the smoke would curl around his lungs and his heart so Josh could finally understand what he's saying, what he's doing.

Nobody remembers it. Why didn't anyone remember it?

It was so big, but whenever he brought it up, Josh would push it to the side.

Why don't they remember?

He crushed the cigarette on the ground, staring out at the lake with glassy eyes. Now to add onto things Josh doesn't know; tattoos, rings, headphones. After the incident, he hadn't seen those objects be mentioned by anyone.

It was all confusing, all a blur in his brain and twisted in his thoughts. Even some things he knew disappeared. He doesn't know who his family is, and he knows he knew Josh before, but did he?

* * *

"Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh," he repeated, Josh not listening. He probably knew what Tyler was going to ask.

"What?" he spat, whipping around from his book. Wait, what?

Josh reads?

"How do you not remember it? It was so big. People died, Josh. It was all over the news!" he whined, stamping his foot. No eye contact.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tyler," he sighed, going back to his drawing.

Wasn't he just reading a few seconds ago? Was Tyler hallucinating?

"When did you start drawing?" Tyler asked, "I thought you liked playing on your phone. You don't like reading or drawing!"

"I've been drawing since I was two, Ty. I've told you this hundreds of times before," Josh droned, he was doodling a flower. But the flower was wilted, charred at the edges, dry. It reminded Tyler of himself. Broken, wilted, dry.

"You've mentioned drawings never."

Josh just let out a sigh, mumbling something along the lines of 'stop making up things' before returning to his doodle.

* * *

 Maybe if he tried, he could get Josh to understand. Maybe, just maybe, he could.

"Josh, we need to talk. Please," Tyler begged, watching Josh adjust his suit. He doesn't like suits, he noted.

"What is it?" he asked, ruffling his red hair. No blue, its blue now. Tyler looked down with a sigh.

"A lot of weird things have been happening, and-and I really need you to take me seriously, just this once," he glanced back up, pajamas. Josh is wearing pajamas. Not a suit. Stop it Tyler.

"I'll try my best, I guess. If its nonsense I hope you understand why I'm so aggressive about it."

"O-okay, I'll give an example. You... you were just wearing a suit. But now you're wearing pajamas. I think something weird is going on," he said, tapping his legs, "You forget so many things and it's as if the incident didn't even-"

"Okay, I'll cut you off there," Josh butted in, "I'm not even sure if anything you're saying is even true. Whatever happened wasn't real, Tyler. Nobody died."

The conversation ended there, they hadn't met eyes throughout that entire conversation.

* * *

It was another night where Josh had to stitch Tyler up.

"If you keep bringing it up they'll find you," Josh whispered, voice high and breathy. It was as if Josh wasn't him in those two seconds.

"Wh-what? Y-you believe me?" Tyler stuttered, not looking up from Josh's muscular hands weaving the stitches across his wrist.

"Hm?" Josh asked, mocha eyes darting up and down the droplets of blood forming before he covered it in a band aid. It was as if his personality changed entirely.

"Nothing."

* * *

 

Maybe if Tyler thought hard enough, it would all go away.

He didn't notice what was going on until the knife was firmly grasped in his hand, the blade plunged deep in a particular yellow haired boy's chest.

But he didn't feel anything.

Maybe he wouldn't have screamed if Josh caught him in the bathroom, another set of vertical lines traced down his wrist.

* * *

"I killed you I killed you I killed you I killed you," Tyler mumbled over and over, tears streaming down his face as he leaned into Josh's chest. Josh just sighed, whispering quiet coos of comfort as he wrapped him back up. He would probably be in a mental hospital if they didn't need to find him.

But with every drop of blood spilled, they came closer and closer to their location.

"Baby, babe, look at me," Josh purred, tilting his head up. No eye contact.

"B-babe?" Tyler whimpered in question, wiping away drool, "You-you've never called me that-that."

"I always call you that," he grinned softly, "Would you like to get out of the house?" Tyler looked down again, nodding.

"Will-will they find us?"

"I hope not."

* * *

 Tyler held tightly onto Josh's hands as they mixed in with the blur of people. Did any of them actually have faces? Tyler couldn't tell, it was all too fast.

"Where go?" Josh hummed, breathing in the fresh city air.

"Coffee," Tyler mumbled, watching as Josh fitted on the wig and threw on Tyler's hood. They made their way to the tiny corner coffee shop, empty.

The sign read 'open', but it was empty. Suddenly, everyone was gone. The faceless blur was gone. Josh just shook his head with a sigh,

"Maybe tomorrow, Tyguy," he said with a slight giggle, no eye contact.

Was tomorrow even real?

* * *

Tyler lay on his bed, their bed, his bed, who's bed? Not his. Josh lay beside him, a finger tracing circles into his arms, into his **tattoos**. They were different shapes, Josh never brought them up.

He sighed as the yellow haired boy ran his index over one of the bands, over the inverted cross, traced over where the hourglass and window would be underneath his shirt.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Josh mumbled, face buried in the cross now. Tyler didn't move, "I just want to keep you safe, Ty."

"Do you see them?" he croaked, head turning to face Josh.

"See what?"

"My tattoos."

Josh just shook his head and sighed, no eye contact.

"I told you about the nonsense, Ty. You'd be in a mental hospital if they wouldn't find us."

"What if I killed you right now?" Tyler said, dodging what Josh just said, "It'd be like last time, nothing is fucking real."

"Tyler-"

"No, shut up!" Tyler screamed, shooting up, "I'm so fucking sick and tired of you not caring about what the fuck I'm going through and shrugging it off like nothing!" his hands bawled into fists, a few tears starting to make their was down his cheeks, "I _can't believe you don't remember it!"_

"W-wait-"

"There's no waiting now," Tyler's tone switched, "It's already happened."

Josh sat in front of Tyler, looking down at his neck. Tyler cupped his cheek, moving his head up.

"I-i..." Josh sighed, avoiding eye contact. Always the same thing. Tyler shut his eyes, moving into a chaste kiss. They broke away a moment later.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Good morning, Tyler!" Josh chirped as Tyler walked into the kitchen, there was a toast laying on the table, smothered in jam. But it smelt like peanut butter. 

"Sorry for last night," he mumbled, sighing. Josh looked at him confused. No eye contact.

"Nonsense, Ty. It's been at an excessive lately."

Tyler let out a sharp scoff, followed by a forced 'yeah'. He turned into the bathroom, storming in and locking the door.

He stopped in front of the mirror, smiling. No, this isn't right. His face fell, nothing was fucking right. Nobody would ever understand. Whatever happened is between him and whatever fucking mystical being is wiping Josh's memory every day, playing with reality and Tyler. He let out a sob, maybe he could be right for once. Maybe... maybe Josh just needed to understand. Who cares if they found them?

He let out a scream, driving his fist through the glass. Mirror shards flew everywhere, Tyler falling to the ground as he sobbed. Josh rushed in, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Tyler? Tyler what happened?" he asked, panicked. Tyler glanced up, no shards. He looked up at Josh, where was his nose ring? His hair was now black, so were his eyes.

"Get aw-away," he whimpered, pushing at his chest.

"Tyler, please talk to me."

"Get away!" he screamed, shoving Josh away. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer, plunging it into his chest. Second time. Tyler sobbed, dropping the knife, "I'm sorr-ry."

He immediately got up, sprinting out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. That's not the bedroom, there isn't a bed. Josh was lying on the floor, drawing. Drawing some terrifying monster. His clothes were black, so were his eyes, and his hair.

"J-josh?" he stuttered, Josh looking up.  He stumbled over to him, sitting down beside him. No eye contact.

Black hair just sighed, shaking his head at Tyler's tears.

"Don't fucking start."

* * *

Maybe this would work, Tyler told himself.

Who cared if they found him? He was the only one who remembered.

Tyler watched every day as Josh's skin grew more olive coloured, more pale. As if he was slowly dying. But Josh watched as more stitches grew up Tyler's arms. He tried it almost daily now. Today was the breaking point.

"Josh," he said, voice void of all emotion.

"What?" he responded, a bit snappy.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You can't interrupt me," Tyler said, "Everything's been off since the incident, and I think we need to fix it. I think we're the only real humans here and whatever force is toying with reality is taking away your human too. You'll become like those in the faceless blur we saw when we went outside. I don't want that Josh, I don't want you to be like them. But everything is happening so fast and I've killed you twice and there's not a single scar on you and that night you found me sobbing on the bathroom, or kitchen, wherever I was, floor I had smashed a mirror and nothing was there and suddenly you had black hair. I just..." he trailed off, "I need to do something."

Josh seemed uninterested, until Tyler grabbed his face, "Look at me," he said, Josh looking at his cheeks.

"Stop looking at my face, look at my eyes," Tyler said flatly, the two following a gaze up each others faces until they slowly met.

Everything stopped. White light shone bright through the windows as everything on Josh seemed to return back to its normal in a blink, yellow hair, brown eyes, the clothes stayed the same. Josh looked panicked, linking his fingers with Tyler's as he ushered a few words.

"They found us."

**Author's Note:**

> man was that a ride  
> follow me on tumblr @phunn  
> based off of Plot Holes on sixpenceee (im sure u can fidn it)


End file.
